


溫柔單純的你

by bdondon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, 保護行為, 更多遊走在歷史和捏造之間的故事, 臥底夫妻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdondon/pseuds/bdondon
Summary: 他沒想到天使會突然坐到他大腿上。「我對此真的非常抱歉，」阿茲拉菲爾說完就吻了他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You, Soft and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874908) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 

> 原作者：  
如果沒有Merelyn、Twentysomething、Leupagus和Waldorph在旁邊鼓勵我就沒有這篇文章，或是至少不會寫得這麼快。也非常感謝Discord上因為GO新認識的朋友們，尤其是Reserve，他每次讀完一小段後都會給我很棒的回饋。而且如果沒有Lynnmonster即時的beta，我大概已經不知道自己困在哪裡了。以及最後，我出於私心其實偷藏了一些公主新娘的台詞在文章裡，因為我覺得太有趣了實在忍不住！標題則是出自The Cure的Just Like Heaven，因為那是我作為一個人類的起點。  
抱歉我現在回留言的速度嚴重落後；因為顯然我的時間要嘛用來寫作要嘛就是回留言，而我一直試著要維持更新。所有的留言我都還是有看而且非常感激，希望你們可以理解這些delay。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補充一下[歌的連結](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3nPiBai66M)，幾乎可以說是這篇文章的主題曲了（ㄇ  
這篇是我第三篇翻譯，風格和前面兩篇其實滿不一樣的。字數多很多以外故事其實也比較輕鬆，因為我很喜歡這篇文章裡面兩個公務員彼此偷偷混水摸魚逢場作戲又不小心（或其實一直都是）真心以待的那面，希望大家也會喜歡：）  
原作人很nice的幾乎是馬上就給了我授權，但我因為老是拿不定主意現在要先做什麼反而拖到現在ＴＴ

那次是阿茲拉菲爾有史以來第一次，真的差點把他嚇得要回地獄報道去。這話得說回煙硝滿佈的美索不達米亞，當時他們正在一起喝某種算是酒精飲料的東西——說不上多好，但已經是能喝到最好的了。那個時候（依據克羅里的記憶）連續好幾天都熱得要命，他甚至已經在放空腦袋想著要化回蛇狀，蜷起身體躲藏在某個陰暗的地方好打個盹。

與此同時他正盯阿茲拉菲爾的衣袍，但事先申明：這可和前面提到的計畫一點關係也沒有。

無論如何——他們在公共區域各自忙著呢，雖然不間斷也不過量地喝酒；就是在這個時候那個男人走了進來。

這個凡人散發出天堂喜歡的那種臭味，醺得克羅里想要打噴嚏（但他忍住了）。而阿茲拉菲爾——  
阿茲拉菲爾看起來非常想要鑽到_克羅里的_袍子底下把自己藏起來。

「惹麻煩了？」克羅里友善親切的耳語詢問。

「沒有。」阿茲拉菲爾說謊的技術依然相當彆腳。

克羅里好奇地仔細端詳了那個男人，那種一個天使或一個惡魔可以辦到的仔細端詳後。他哼著說：「火大成這樣我們都不用添加柴火啦。」

「我有我的任務……」阿茲拉菲爾皺起臉來。

「他們現在往這裡來嘍。」克羅里乾巴巴的提醒了他。

阿茲拉菲爾表情馬上變得非常絕望，而且好吧——即使是那種時候，克羅里也總是忍不住想要偷偷提醒阿茲拉菲爾，某種程度上他可能可以提供阿茲拉菲爾想要的幫助。

但這——他沒想到天使會突然坐到他大腿上。

「我對此真的非常抱歉，」阿茲拉菲爾說完就吻了他。

克羅里之前有接過吻，大致上是出於反正閒著也是閒著的好奇心。如果他想，他也是可以用慾望引誘人類的，只是他覺得別把自己牽扯進任何有關靈魂墮落的任務比較好。而且老實說，人類通常都是被自己的慾望吸引，根本也不需要惡魔協助什麼；但當天時地利人合的時候，他也不認為利用他們與生俱來的身體這麼做有什麼錯。上帝的設計本來就是這樣啊，不是嗎？

而且說到設計，阿茲拉菲爾的嘴唇非常柔軟、豐滿，尤其相當甜美。  
加上，想當然爾的，他的臀部也是。當他把自己晃蕩到克羅里大腿上時，克羅里為了要穩住他反射性的握了一把（對，臀部）。他不是故意要在幫忙的時候順手揩油捏了這把，但畢竟這是突發狀況啊。

阿茲拉菲爾驚呼了一聲，但他也沒離開克羅里的懷抱。反而是在親吻克羅里的間隙中悄悄地在他耳邊問：「他還在這裡嗎？」

「還在，」克羅里肯認了這點，接著在阿茲拉菲爾下巴的線條上印了一個吻。「唉呀唉呀，他看起來怎麼這麼失望。天使，你到底_做_了什麼？」

「我不會透露這種資訊給你的。」阿茲拉菲爾堅定的說。

「那你看著辦吧。」克羅里這麼說，畢竟他也不怎麼在意天使任務的細節，除非它們和他自己的嚴重牴觸。他用當時還有點分岔的舌頭滑過阿茲拉菲爾耳尖，阿茲拉菲爾在他懷裡可口地打顫。「那我該拯救你嗎？」

「你不覺得這樣說有點太誇張了嗎？」  
「噢，我可不這麼認為，」克羅里說完後又輕輕咬了阿茲拉菲爾下巴下的軟肉一口。「緊追不捨成這樣——為什麼？誰看了都會認為他可能經歷過一點神魂超拔[1]哦。」

阿茲拉菲爾馬上僵得一動也不敢動，克羅里貼著他的脖子笑了起來。「是不是不小心把事情搞得太過火啦？所以現在他想要什麼補償？」

「我又不是故意的……」阿茲拉菲爾不怎麼高興的吶吶回應。

克羅里從阿茲拉菲爾的肩膀看過去，越看越覺得這個男人凶神惡煞。「嗯好吧，天使。這個世界上完美的屁股本來就很稀有了，如果他要把你無形體化就真的太可惜啦。」

「才不會！」阿茲拉菲爾馬上回嘴，但接著臉頰漾起可愛的粉色。「完美的？」

與此同時男人開始往他們這桌走來，克羅里馬上催促：「來吧，起來！該走了！」因為沒錯，他手上正拿著一把刀。

阿茲拉菲爾在他大腿上掙扎著，「做點什麼！」

「我正在，」克羅里這麼說的同時抓起阿茲拉菲爾的手，把他拉到酒館後面，接著他們跑過好幾條大街小巷。

克羅里評估應該已經安全後他們才停下來，而阿茲拉菲爾跑得差點喘不過氣，不可置信的問：「你擁有的全部的能力當中，你的選擇竟然是_逃跑_？」  
「有用啊不是嗎？」克羅里說，「太高調的東西會吸引不該有的注意力，我猜想你那應該是你想避免的吧。」  
阿茲拉菲爾沒什麼意義的撫著自己的捲髮。「噢，嗯對，沒錯，確實是。」

「我想，不然你也不會爬到我腿上了嘛。」克羅里補充。

「相當正確。」阿茲拉菲爾是這麼說，但他說謊的技巧依然爛得令人嘖嘖稱奇。

克羅里搔搔頭後說：「好啦，下次再見吧我想。」

「你要去哪裡？」阿茲拉菲爾馬上問，聽起來讓人心曠神怡的失望。

「我不會透露這種資訊給你的。」克羅里反將了他一軍。

阿茲拉菲爾美麗的嘴唇彎曲成一個真誠可愛的噘嘴，「好喔。」而這表情絕對一點都不天使。

「你要祝我一路順風嗎？」克羅里向前靠去，其中一邊的眉毛充滿暗示的高高翹起。

阿茲拉菲爾瞪著他說：「小心別被驢子踩到了！」

「你太殘忍了，天使。」一旦讓阿茲拉菲爾看到你差點在蛇的型態下無形體化，他就永遠不會忘記這個的。

「我想我還是很感謝你的協助，」阿茲拉菲爾說完後，吻了克羅里的臉頰一下，就像這片土地上的人在告別時會做的那樣。

「再說吧。」接著克羅里就頭也不回的走了。他可能有吹了點口哨——雖然是吹得不怎麼樣，畢竟他是個惡魔啊。 

* * *

[1]divine ecstasy，也稱作宗教狂喜，是基督教理論當中認為靈修者與神接觸時會經歷的某種階段。其他神秘主義靈修中也有類似的概念，簡單來說就是因為被神賜福或達到某種得以與神結合（也有一說是「訂婚」）、交談的靜觀精神狀態。我真的是不知道要用什麼詞會比較順暢ㄌ反正先這樣（


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
地點切換到羅馬，他們在一場酒池肉林的狂歡派對上巧遇。

  
「你在這裡幹嘛？」阿茲拉菲爾低聲問到。

「我敢打包票，跟你一樣。」克羅里用一樣低調的方式回應。

「我非常懷疑。」阿茲拉菲爾嗤之以鼻。

「這是_工作_，天使，」克羅里說，「我絕對不會在這種地方找樂子的。」

阿茲拉菲爾聽到後，嚴肅的表情馬上放軟成同情的樣子，「這一切都有點太過了，不是嗎？」

他們觀察四周的現狀，而阿茲拉菲爾在理解力上總有著絕佳天賦。

克羅里從手上的高腳杯喝下一大口紅酒，「你知道最討厭的部分是什麼嗎？」

「這些蝸牛都沒有入味。」阿茲拉菲爾邊說邊憂鬱的嘆了口氣。

「不是——呃，這也是，」克羅里說，「但我是說——你明明只是因為該死的工作才來這裡，但其他人就是一直靠過來不_放過你_。」

在他們周遭已經有很多人偷偷在觀望，阿茲拉菲爾或許很容易呼嚨但也不是傻子。

「這真的很不方便。」他小心翼翼的認同了對方。

「如果他們都以為我們已經有對象了，這樣對我們的工作都比較方便不是嗎？」

阿茲拉菲爾側眼看了他，「你有什麼計畫？」

克羅里點點頭示意阿茲拉菲爾看向旁邊那張空蕩的躺椅，和他們現在的位置正好距離合適。

阿茲拉菲爾謹慎的在做下任何爛決定前，決定再掃視一輪房間，「成交。」他說。

四周也有端著茶點供人取用的侍童在走動；阿茲拉菲爾向他們點了一長串內容非常精確的清單，克羅里則只要了一杯紅酒。

「不如我們就……」阿茲拉菲爾話沒有說完，只是看向躺椅的方向。

「弄得舒服點吧，天使。」克羅里說，「我也打算這麼做的。」

阿茲拉菲爾坐下，腰桿挺直坐得端端正正、坐好坐滿，克羅里見狀嘆了口氣；但他還是哄了哄天使說：「躺下。」

「我不想佔據全部的空間。」阿茲拉菲爾認真的皺起鼻子討價還價。

「別擔心這個，放鬆就好了。」

阿茲拉菲爾最後斜倚在椅子上，維持在一個剛好的高度上方便他舒適的吃吃喝喝。

克羅里則從他背後貼上，環抱上阿茲拉菲爾就像他仍是一條蛇那樣纏繞阿茲拉菲爾柔軟的身體，大聲宣告這位天使已經名花有主。

「你這樣坐舒服嗎？」阿茲拉菲爾用氣音悄悄的問。

「噢，你想都想不到的好。」

侍童們帶著阿茲拉菲爾指定的零食和說好的紅酒回來了。克羅里不知道阿茲拉菲爾來這裡做什麼，至少看起來不是為了止飢。他挑了一些起司、雉雞、鵝肝和填滿魚子醬的貝類，還（有點多管閒事的）幫克羅里挑了他的紅酒。克羅里偷吃了一口烤孔雀：一種驚人愚蠢的鳥類，蠢到克羅里認為只有被吃掉才是牠對這個世界的貢獻。

狂歡酒會仍在進行，但克羅里的目標依舊沒有出現，雖然他合理懷疑會出現在這種場合的賓客實在不需要任何引誘，但工作就是工作。只是無聊到會爆炸，克羅里默默的想。

而他不喜歡旁邊那三人組看著阿茲拉菲爾的眼神，飢渴又不知好歹，臉上寫滿非分之想。一般來說克羅里完全支持覷覦覬覦，儘管這次情況有點特殊，但他不會說自己很在意，一點都不。  
  
最討厭的部分是：如果這三人組過來向阿茲拉菲爾搭訕，他也肯定會拒絕，所以這下雙方都會非常、非常不愉快。「天使，」他決定在阿茲拉菲爾耳邊悄悄的說了，「你看到你右邊那些男人了嗎？」  
  
「看到了，」阿茲拉菲爾也用同樣的音量回覆。接著他說，以非常平靜的語氣：「如果你願意把手伸到我的長袍[1]下面，我會非常感謝。當然是在不會太勉強你的情況下。」

「一點都不勉強。」克羅里親切的答應了，同時也沒斷了和那些打算來打攪他們的傢伙的眼神交流。他把手穿過阿茲拉菲爾長袍一層一層的布料，虛掩在他生殖器可能會在的位置，當然前提是如果他有給自己安排——

克羅里對此只有滿腔的敬佩，「你可真是充滿我料想不到的驚喜。」

阿茲拉菲爾紅了臉頰說：「這是現在的流行啊。」

「噢，那當然，」畢竟他也正在進行一樣的_活動_，「你是多麽優秀的演員吶。」

「我是天使，我不是為了要欺矇別人才、」阿茲拉菲爾說得好像自己從來沒有說過謊，但無論如何這個，嗯，很適合他。

「那你很幸運啊，因為我是。」克羅里緊接著說，「你就——先把眼睛閉起來嘆個幾口氣可以嗎？」

托加長袍掩蓋了好幾層的罪惡，包括克羅里正在用手在長袍底下做出_非常特別_的動作，但實際上沒有真的碰到阿茲拉菲爾。

阿茲拉菲爾的雙眼順從的閉上，並且輕輕嘆息起來，就像是他吃到好吃或喝到好喝的那樣愉快的輕呼。

這真的很讓人分心，而且沒過多久就讓克羅里身下那非常流行的器官提起了注意。而阿茲拉菲爾在他身邊扭動也是一點幫助也沒有，而且他早該猜到天使豐滿的臀部只會讓他越來越煩惱。

「你知道，」阿茲拉菲爾在他柔軟的臀部再次蹭過克羅里——他肯定已經知道自己對克羅里造成什麼影響了——後，悄悄對他說：「一直以來我其實有點享受這個。」

「和誰？！」克羅里想都沒想就衝出這句，馬上又因為自己的衝動畏縮起來。

阿茲拉菲爾睜開眼睛，把頭往後抬看向克羅里：「我自己，親愛的。」

克羅里手滑了下，並且他——噢，原來阿茲拉菲爾和他沒什麼不同。

「手淫不也是一種罪嗎？」克羅里忍不住問。

「以我的例子來看很難說這是一種浪費行為——畢竟，這副身體不具有繁衍新生命的目的。」

這個論點堅若磐石無懈可擊，堅硬到他開始想像阿茲拉菲爾在隱約可見的晨光下，滿臉紅光、驚呼嬌喘。

正好在他抬頭的時候，噢，地獄啊——那個他被指派要引誘的老兄出現了。

「噢！」阿茲拉菲爾驚呼了一聲，克羅里正打算要為自己手還放在他下體這點道歉的時候，阿茲拉菲爾說：「親愛的，我很抱歉，但那個我任務裡的男人他——」

克羅里側眼瞪了他，「等等，那邊那個男的？跛腳那個？」

「啊是的，皇帝的叔父，克勞狄烏斯[2]。」

「等等，那你本來應該要對他做什麼？」

「如果你一定要知道，」阿茲拉菲爾說：「他應該要成為皇帝，並且展開法治社會和公共事務的新紀元。」

「嗯啊。」

「那你本來要做什麼呢？」

「說服他和禁衛軍還有好幾位議員合謀，刺殺他的姪子並取而代之。」

「噢。」阿茲拉菲爾瞪大雙眼，只擠出了這個音。

「我猜我們應該要開始辦事了，要我招呼他過來嗎？」

「在我們正在這樣的時候？」阿茲拉菲爾漲紅了臉。

「沒什麼好害羞的，」克羅里接著說：「我現在可是這裡最被羨慕嫉妒的人啊，天使。」他本來——他可以感受到所有的目光都在他們身上，雖然四周有其他更露骨刺激的性事正在進行，但他絕對不會和別人交換這個，無論拿什麼來換都不要。「除非你認為自己應付不來？」

「我可以做好自己的工作。」阿茲拉菲爾反擊。

「你確定？」克羅里又說：「我很願意——幫你，如果你想的話。」

阿茲拉菲爾看著他，而且噢，他的嘴唇那麼粉紅，克羅里只是非常想要嚐——

「誠實可敬的公民們，」一個溫和的聲音突然闖入，他們抬頭看見克勞狄烏斯正站在面前。

這是克羅里第一次被意外潑了冷水，但他不會說自己很在意，一點都不。  


* * *

[1] 這裡原文用的是toga，托加長袍在古羅馬是只有羅馬公民（=有身份地位的男人）可以穿的服飾。女人只能穿斯托拉（Stola）及帕拉（Palla）

[2] 克勞狄烏斯在41年卡利古拉遭到刺殺後，意外被近衛軍擁立，並受到元老院的承認而繼位為皇帝。他的統治力求各階層的和諧，修補了卡利古拉時期皇帝與元老議員之間的破裂關係，提高行省公民在羅馬的政治權力。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在這章裡的天使惡魔都是女性，但原作有說過她為了維持角色的一致性所以描述上和他們彼此的對話都還是使用男性稱謂。  
但如果是其他人和他們的互動，就會是使用女性稱謂。

可以擺脫那身黑騎士鎧甲克羅里非常開心，那真的既笨重又不舒服，還讓他臭到不行。打扮成一個富有的貴婦就好得太多了，尤其這次的任務是潛入一間修道院。

  
如果要他自己說，他覺得自己穿這身真的很好看。合身的線條優雅又性感，腰帶的位置也恰到好處，正好在他的臀部上方襯出腰身。

修道院院長在前院接待他，並表達了她對克羅里捐贈的感激與喜悅，邀請他在這裡靜養靈修到什麼時候都可以。

「您太慷慨了。」克羅里輕聲地感謝了院長，跟隨她走到他的房間。他也完全沒有錯過修女們的視線，全都緊緊盯著他走路時搖擺的臀部。

他小睡了片刻，因為長途跋涉真的很累人加上騎馬又更討厭了。待他醒來之後，則是決定馬上來探索修道院一番。他很謹慎地避開了教堂的墓地；畢竟他之前自稱「想要獨自一人安靜的祈禱」，如果還被院長看到他打算參加教堂服務那就太說不過去了。

但在一個有著大型彩繪玻璃的美麗的房間裡，他意外發現阿茲拉菲爾也在這。他正忙著指導一群見習修女繪製裝飾手抄本[1]。

「畫得非常美麗，愛蓮娜姊妹。」阿茲拉菲爾非常溫暖的稱讚著。在午後的金黃餘暉下，他修道袍上未染色過的羊毛看起來比本來應該的樣子更加柔軟甚至是華美精緻。他腰間那條柔軟的皮帶非常簡單，但環繞在他身上後讓胸部曲線畢露，幾乎一點想像空間都沒有。

如果克羅里的工作只是來這裡激發一些見習修女的激情慾望，他現在大概就打道回府了，因為無論阿茲拉菲爾自己知不知道，他已經把這份工作做得非常好。

阿茲拉菲爾正好抬頭，就看見克羅里舞動其中一隻手的手指向他打招呼。阿茲拉菲爾的表情從驚訝到困惑，一度還有點厭煩，但最後落成一種柔軟又溫暖的神情，讓見習修女們強烈想要在手抄本的邊緣，描繪下阿茲拉菲爾恬淡聖潔的微笑線條。

「夫人，」阿茲拉菲爾致意後又將注意力轉回見習修女們身上，「繼續把工作做好，我等一下就回來喔。」接著他和克羅里走出屋子，在走道上對他咬耳朵：「你在這裡幹嘛？」

克羅里聳肩：「你知道，就和平常一樣。」

阿茲拉菲爾拋出一聲惱怒的嘆息，「你可以去別的地方嗎？我真的非常喜歡這些女孩，而且他們的泥金技巧已經越來越優秀，院長本身也是很不錯的手抄本收藏家……」

「噢，放輕鬆。」克羅里說：「我不是來你的地盤搗亂的，我是為了一本書。」

阿茲拉菲爾看起來大吃一驚：「一本書？」他瞇起眼睛盯著克羅里，「抱歉，但是親愛的，我從來都不知道你對書有任何——當然我是很歡迎你留下來。有特別哪一本書是你有興趣的嗎？」他的表情馬上變得越來越欣喜愉快，「還是你需要任何_推薦_？」

克羅里在工作上一向是注重效率派，而不是刻苦耐勞派。他越快可以完成目標當然是越好，於是他先四處打量了下確認沒有人聽得到他們的對話後，他說：「我在找馬利亞福音[2]。」

阿茲拉菲爾眨了眨眼，「噢！」他有點後悔的說：「我很抱歉，親愛的，但我們這裡沒有複本——我倒是很希望有，因為我一直很想要讀。」

「我很確定不在抄經閣，」克羅里接著說，「像這樣危險的作品，通常都是被放在更安全的地方，你不覺得嗎？」

他們相顧無言了好一會兒後，「我是不會幫你偷書的。」阿茲拉菲爾堅定的表示。

「誰說要偷了？」克羅里安撫他，「我只是想要讀它，或許讓其他人也讀一讀。你自己也說了你有多想要看一眼不是嗎？原版會安全無恙的留在這。」

阿茲拉菲爾非常懷疑這點，但他想想後還是嘆了口氣說。「好吧！」他說，「今晚，就在晚禱過後——我們一起去找。」

「噢阿茲拉菲爾姊妹，我實在是好期待啊。」克羅里顯得非常愉快。

阿茲拉菲爾倒是捏了捏自己的鼻樑又嘆了口氣，而當克羅里正要離開時，他剛好開口：「對了，衣服很好看——雖然刺繡花紋有點太明顯了不是？」

克羅里在袍子正面的大片刺繡蛇紋前揮了揮手問：「什麼，你說這個？」

阿茲拉菲爾哼了一聲，就頭也不回的回去抄經閣了。

稍後入夜時分，阿茲拉菲爾到他房間來接他，要一起去偷——「借」，阿茲拉菲爾堅持——那份非常特別的文件。

如果克羅里是院長也會把它藏起來，畢竟那是一份以當時眼光來說一點都不循規蹈矩的文件，竟然鼓勵女人問問題、不要理會男人狗屁倒灶的屁話。阿茲拉菲爾把福音從藏物處小心翼翼又平穩的取出，克羅里則悄悄舉燈把他們都領回抄經閣。

「你可以抄一份嗎？」克羅里問。

阿茲拉菲爾馬上趾高氣昂的說：「我可以抄一份——親愛的，你以為你是在跟誰說話？」

「太好了，」克羅里說，「那還不快點，天使。你越快完成，我就越快離開你的包頭巾[3]！」

阿茲拉菲爾嘟起嘴，但還是坐在_他的_抄經桌前，準備好羊皮紙和墨水。「我想要先讀過一遍這個，」他說，「算是我工作流程的一部份，你懂的。」

克羅里確實懂，畢竟他完全清楚他的天使可以有多_貪心_。但他還是發現自己說：「大聲唸出來？我的這些眼睛可不擅長和文字打交道。」

在搖曳的燭光下，阿茲拉菲爾的表情又更溫柔了，他說：「噢親愛的，那當然。」

接下來好幾晚，阿茲拉菲爾都在燭光下趕工，克羅里在旁邊看著他落墨，那些精美的泥金裝飾在他手下像是重新被賦予了生命。晚禱後的抄經閣絕對是最不會有人的地方，但他們聽到騷動的時候還是緊繃的暫停一切動作，雖然通常都只是修道院的貓在晚上晃蕩，但他們仍不敢掉以輕心。

然後某個晚上，絕對是腳步聲的聲音逼近了，克羅裡和阿茲拉菲爾彷彿大難臨頭地看著彼此。

「躲起來！」克羅里用氣音喊到。

「墨水還沒乾！會毀掉它的！」阿茲拉菲爾也用氣音喊了回去，看起來快要瘋掉。

克羅里差那麼一點就可以得到他為此而來的東西順利離開，他得趕快想出一個辦法。「好，」他說，然後把阿茲拉菲爾拉起來，站在抄經閣的門和前面一張桌子中間。他壓著阿茲拉菲爾坐上桌子邊緣，走進他雙腿中的空間開始吻他。

腳步聲慢了下來，接著阿茲拉菲爾的嘴在他嘴下張開，克羅里忍不住要加深這個吻。阿茲拉菲爾這副模樣甚至比之前更柔軟，突然間克羅里完全明白了那些見習修女的感受——她們多渴望把臉埋在阿茲拉菲爾的胸口之間再也不要離開。

接著有一聲驚呼，不是阿茲拉菲爾的聲音，他正忙著發出愉悅的小小呻吟但都被克羅里吞掉了。快走啊，小修女，克羅里想要大喊，但又突然想起來為什麼他們不行。

好吧，克羅裡怎麼能拒絕這個在處子修女面前表演一下，讓他們以後每天晚上晚禱後閉上眼睛都會再看到的機會呢？他把阿茲拉菲爾的修道袍掀起來，讓手可以鑽進去。

「我們需要繼續演一段，」克羅里在阿茲拉菲爾耳邊說：「好好表現，天使。」

「_你_才好好表現！」阿茲拉菲爾反射性地也壓低了聲回嘴，接著克羅里的手移動到他大腿的交會處。

第二次就嚇不到他啦——阿茲拉菲爾再次做了點功課，而且成果非常甜美。

之前在羅馬他就想過這麼做——當然那次是假裝的，完全沒有碰到阿茲拉菲爾。但現在他是如此溫暖，甚至已經在克羅里的指尖下濕了，而他在克羅里觸摸下一陣一陣擺動的臀部也絕對沒有讓人誤會的空間。

接著克羅里又聽到了——腳步聲，隨著他們的偷窺者離去越來越小聲。阿茲拉菲爾也聽到了，但他們還是繼續吻著彼此直到警報完全解除。是阿茲拉菲爾先從這個吻離開好重新呼吸（雖然技術上來說他是不需要），但還是很好地滿足了克羅里的自尊心。

他仍舊親密地摟著阿茲拉菲爾，大拇指正貼在非常敏感的那一點。他清了清喉嚨後說：「你，呃嗯，還有在這個嗎？我可以——如果你想——」

「這都是你的錯！」阿茲拉菲爾在他耳邊嗚咽著抱怨起來，然後握住克羅里的手把他壓得更近。

「我的錯？」克羅里說：「我們當中有一個人喜歡收集書，而那可不是我……」

阿茲拉菲爾又吻了他，不能說是_好_，然而那個吻事實是非常、非常的優秀了，接著他的身體在克羅里手指下扭動。一開始他非常輕柔的觸摸他試探著，但隨著他們越來越摸清底細後，他開始讓阿茲拉菲爾詠唱起他的讚美詩。

阿茲拉菲爾驚呼喘著氣，然後嘆息，又顫抖起來，一隻手抵在桌上支撐著自己另一隻則摟著克羅里的肩。他美好得像個美夢，克羅里要讓這個夢燦爛輝煌起來。他放入兩根手指後阿茲拉菲爾哭喊，這之後所有克羅里能做的就是馳騁在阿茲拉菲爾豐美的大腿上，追逐他自己極樂的同時帶給天使他的。這感覺是如此的_好_，為什麼修女們不每天都做——

阿茲拉菲爾發出無助的呻吟，隨後他的內壁緊緊纏繞住克羅里的手指，而這就是了，這就是克羅里需要的，知道他沒有讓阿茲拉菲爾失望（down），而是帶他到了非常、非常高（high）的地方。他靠在阿茲拉菲爾的大腿上，感受他自己體內愉悅的浪潮一波又一波的沖刷而去。

他們一起喘息，然後克羅里很認真的在考慮是不是要喝點什麼休息一下好來個第二次，這次他很有希望可以把自己的頭探進阿茲拉菲爾的袍子底下。但阿茲拉菲爾心不在焉的試著把衣服拉好，然後輕輕咳了幾聲。

「我今晚大概就可以完成了。」他說完後看向那幾乎要完成的手抄本。

「噢。」克羅里顯然是非常失望，但沒辦法，畢竟他們都有工作要做。

最後的最後，福音書那沒有像克羅里期望的那樣發揮作用——他真的很希望可以把這個異端散佈得更廣更遠，因為人們確實是應該要懂得問問題的。但阿茲拉菲爾精美的泥金手抄本不幸落入他人手中，真是太浪費了，真的。克羅里可以在報告裡把這件事寫成一個不怎麼顯著，但依然是，成功的事蹟。

他不能寫進報告的是他讓一個上帝的天使在他耳邊飆罵，但他還是常常想起這件事。嗯，好吧，其實是一直都在想。

* * *

[1] Illuminated manuscript，泥金裝飾手抄本，除了經文外以充滿裝飾性的首字母和邊框著稱。泥金裝飾圖形則經常取材自中世紀紋章或宗教徽記。

[2] Gospel of Mary Magdalene，《馬利亞福音》約於公元二世紀以希臘語寫成，但不被現在的教會認為是正統福音之一。一來抹大拉的馬利亞的女性身份和過往職業一直備受爭議，二來這本《馬利亞福音》大量篇幅佚失，與寫作時間過晚，不被認為真的是由馬利亞本人寫作，而是諾斯底派的人匿名寫成。再來它挑戰了以彼得為首的傳統教會的屬靈權柄，認為馬利亞的性別並不構成她無法得到耶穌基督的指導的原因。（描述了彼得認為女性並無資格成為門徒的段落）但並沒有描述抹大拉馬利亞和耶穌有超越門徒以外的關係（請diss一下丹布朗）大家有興趣可以去查。

[3] wimple，中世紀時歐洲已婚婦女被認為露出頭髮是不恰當的，所以會用頭巾包起來。現在都是指修女的頭巾。


	4. Chapter 4

這不是每次他們見面都會發生，但他們確實培養了一種默契，如果這種掩護之於任務是必要的，那他們隨時都做好了準備。

克羅里試著不要太期待這件事，但他一直以來準備要做的可不只於此；當然，這種情況只建立在如果阿茲拉菲爾願意給他確定的暗示上。

雖然不是出於他的本意，但他們都發現自己被指派前往佛羅倫斯，目標是當地握有重要權勢的某個家族。有鑑於此阿茲拉菲爾提出一個互惠建議，但老實說可能更接近是一種誘惑。

「我們可以假扮成夫妻！」他如此建議，看起來對自己的機智非常滿意。

克羅里不可置信的瞪著他說：「啥。」

「我需要打進夫人們的社交圈才能完成我的任務，而你需要和城主的兄弟長期打交道不是嗎？」

克羅里嘆了口氣，因為他的任務並不是可以一次結束的那種——地獄指派他來引誘這個家族，好影響下一任教宗的選舉，說得那麼容易好像克羅里只要彈個指尖就可以解決。「沒錯，」接著因為他總是哪壺不開提哪壺，他問：「你不擔心上面的會檢查嗎？」

「噢，現在義務役幾乎都裁撤了，」阿茲拉菲爾說，「我是唯一一個還留在地球上的，畢竟我的任務都在這裡。」

克羅里嘴角抽了一下，「我猜，你現在肯定很得意？」

「那當然啦，我很高興可以繼續為全能的上帝創造我的目的服務。」阿茲拉菲爾如是說，真是個舌粲蓮花的傢伙，奶油在他嘴裡都不會融化。

克羅里同意了，肯定的——這個結果根本是想當然爾。沒過多久他們便一起在前往佛羅倫斯的馬車上，而阿茲拉菲爾的浮誇華服層次之多造型之複雜，甚至到了讓克羅里想辦法在馬車裡找空間坐下時都笑個不停的程度。

「簡直就是和蛋白霜一起旅行！」他們一起卡在阿茲拉菲爾那些蔓延得到處都是的裙擺時克羅里嚷嚷著。

「我有我的標準！」阿茲拉菲爾想要擺譜，但自己也忍不住笑了。「噢，你想佛羅倫斯會有蛋白霜嗎？」

「肯定有的。」克羅里這麼說那就一定會有，即使要由他先開創先河也一定會有。

他們抄捷徑走，但依然要花上一天的車程。陽光灑在阿茲拉菲爾罩衫上，金色和奶油色交織的錦緞熠熠生輝，映照著髮絲也閃耀出溫暖的光芒，編織成繁複的髮辮造型宣告他已婚婦女的身份。

「你在看什麼？」阿茲拉菲爾問，「是我的胸部嗎？我是不是穿錯了什麼？」

「你的胸部很好，沒事。」克羅里啞著嗓子回覆他，然後呢，因為他顯然是個樂於折磨自己的傻子，他把視線撇開後說：「你看起來很美。」

「噢，」阿茲拉菲爾驚訝但又很受用，輕柔的說，「我希望——我希望可以達到你的標準，這樣我們看起來像是一對的。」

「我們是，」克羅里說，同時他內心是如此渴望事實就是如此，「非常相配。」

又過了幾里路，在這個期間克羅里一直摸著口袋裡的婚戒。最後他終於決定要放過自己，總而言之，一切都只是為了完成他們的偽裝身份而已，他終於鼓起勇氣，「我有東西要給你，天使。」

「零食嗎？」阿茲拉菲爾因為期待漾起愉快的笑容，「我現在確實是有點餓了。」

「不是零食，」克羅里從口袋中拿出阿茲拉菲爾的戒指，「畢竟，你即將成為克羅里夫人了。」

阿茲拉菲爾的嘴——是因為化妝嗎，還是一直都這麼粉紅？——因為驚訝而張開。

克羅里手上還是拿著那只戒指，「我是說，如果你想。但如果你喜歡其他的樣式，當然我也可——」

阿茲拉菲爾馬上伸出左手，就和一直以來一樣堅定，只是有點微幅的顫抖。「沒什麼要改的，」他說，「我想這是你一直以來的習慣要——」

克羅里接過他的手，小心謹慎的把戒指套上。戒指自己心裡有數最好是要完美剛好。

阿茲拉菲爾盯著手上的戒指，「好美，你從哪裡得來的？」

克羅里聳肩做出輕鬆的樣子，「不記得了。」他這麼說的時候喉嚨實際上乾得不行。無論如何他絕對不會透露自己到底花了多少時間在煩惱戒指的設計，有多少次整個砍掉重練，就為了讓戒指至臻完美。

「我甚至沒有想到戒指的事，」阿茲拉菲爾看起來非常愧疚，「我應該——你會想要——」

「我自己有準備了，」克羅里說完，從口袋裡拿出一個，同時覺得自己暴露了太多，他應該要讓阿茲拉菲爾就隨便用奇蹟變出一個戒指給自己就好。

「真別緻，」阿茲拉菲爾嘆息，「讓我來？」

他把戒指交給阿茲拉菲爾，但他差點失手把它弄掉，然後有點顫抖著把戒指推進克羅里的手指，卻在關節卡住，該死！直到克羅里威脅戒指乖一點才完成。最後終於，一切都到位了。為了不讓阿茲拉菲爾縮回去，克羅里再次握住了他的手。

「不是還——」阿茲拉菲爾說到一半，然後輕輕的清了喉嚨說：「你是不是忘了什麼？」

克羅里視線往下看著纏繞在阿茲拉菲爾手指上的金蛇，「我們到佛羅倫斯的時候可以去弄個結婚花束？」

「不是，」阿茲拉菲爾說，「我說，嗯也可以，那會很不錯的。但是還有另一個婚禮傳統。」

克羅里想破了腦袋，因為四千年以來人類有各式各樣的婚禮傳統，而當然有些是明顯優於其他的，但仍然——「你說的是哪一個，天使？」

阿茲拉菲爾潤了唇後說：「我想通常這就是吻新娘的時候了。」

「噢！」克羅里說，「嗯沒錯，是有這個傳統。」他把手放在阿茲拉菲爾腰間，把他拉得更近一些，阿茲拉菲爾那身裙子上該死的蕾絲皺褶讓把他抱到大腿上這件事變得更加困難重重。

但阿茲拉菲爾還是把手環繞在克羅里頸邊，「非常、非常重要的傳統。現在這個時代的婚禮沒有接吻的話，恐怕就無法完成了。」

「魔鬼就在細節裡。」克羅里這麼說的同時，正覆在阿茲拉菲爾的雙唇上方。

「我們還是別把他扯進來吧。」阿茲拉菲爾說完後，便吻了上去。

* * *

佛羅倫斯人的蜜月期有兩個月。

而當說到「蜜月期」的時候，其實克羅里不確定這種東西是否適用於兩個在地球創造之初就認識彼此的超自然生物。而且他們的婚姻，嗯，這麼說好了，純粹是出於業務上的需求。

但有時真的很難記住這一點。

他們在市中心的熱門地段置辦了幾棟時下潮流的寓所，接下來要安排引薦就也不是什麼難事了。工作本身並不困難——大部分只要聽別人說就好，適時的問一些引導性的問題，然後抓住恰當的時機對一些人散播洽當的內容。

克羅里_非常_擅於做這個；畢竟他有過，很多次練習。

阿茲拉菲爾一直都沒有提過_他_到底是為何而來，但克羅里推測八成是關於生育或是豐收之類的事情。

被問到工作進度如何時，阿茲拉菲爾說：「需要多費點心。會需要——」，他舞動了手指說：「而且，嗯這麼說好了，你不能夠把眼睛移開哪怕半刻，不然就要重頭來過。需要耐心和專注，這就是全部了。」

無論他的目標是什麼，看起來是在進行中就是了。所以_工作_對他們倆來說都是不是問題。

但_除此之外_的所有事都是。

技術上來說他們應該要聘雇幾個傭人，但在他們到佛羅倫斯的第一晚，阿茲拉菲爾背過身去撇著頭問：「可以幫我個忙嗎？親愛的。」

克羅里個人偏好用奇蹟解決穿脫衣服的問題，但他也大概知道_用手_脫去衣服的幾個要領。然而沒有任何方法可以讓他對脱去阿茲拉菲爾衣服這件事有經驗——一件一件的。他還是辦到了，緩慢但有條不紊——解開這個結、鬆開這邊的綁帶、打開這邊的暗扣——於是阿茲拉菲爾的肌膚，一步一步的展現在他面前。

說也奇怪，他們以前從來沒這樣做過。

當阿茲拉菲爾終於脫掉正裝後，克羅里清了清喉樓：「嗯好，那現在……」，他有點尷尬的看向床鋪說：「我知道你通常是不睡覺的，但是——」

「那句話是怎麼說的？當你在羅馬[1]的時候要？」阿茲拉菲爾問。

「差不多了，」克羅里心不在焉的回覆，接著在他想得更清楚前不小心就脫口而出：「我幫你把頭髮放下吧？」

「噢！這是在我們出發前我找了一個女孩幫我綁的。」阿茲拉菲爾有點困擾的皺起眉頭，「我不確定我可以自己重現這個大工程……」

「我可以。」克羅里馬上接下這個工作，同時也發現自己幾乎是在求阿茲拉菲爾：「讓我來？」

阿茲拉菲爾點頭同意後，克羅里輕柔的靠近他的髮型，近乎虔誠的，把髮針一根一根、慢慢的抽掉。他還記得以前為了固定髮型還要把頭髮編織起來的日子——顯然當時學到的技能非常實用——但是他也記得，每次把髮針拿出來的時候數量總是比他記得放進去的還多。

當他把阿茲拉菲爾的髮辮放下來時，天使情不自禁發出的嘆息——純然的喜悅和放鬆，而且全拜克羅里之手所賜。接著他解開阿茲拉菲爾的辮子把頭髮梳開，這個動作讓他回想起——

——翅膀，他想到了。這讓他想起好久好久以前也曾經這樣互相梳理對方的翅膀，當時他們發現在這個世界上除了彼此就沒有其他人可以勝任這個工作了。阿茲拉菲爾坐在他前面的長凳上，閉著眼睛，克羅里用相當助眠的節奏重複梳理著他的頭髮。當阿茲拉菲爾看起來真的快要在長凳上睡著時，克羅里把他的長髮攏好擺在一側，這是他以前頭髮也這麼長的時候準備入睡的習慣。

阿茲拉菲爾強忍著睡意換上比較不那麼繁複的裝束，比他之前套在洋裝下的布料更細緻柔軟。克羅里極力克制自己在他換衣服的時候還盯著他看，但真的是太困難了。

一旦他們在床上安置好自己，克羅里說：「你不用睡覺的，如果你不想睡的話，我也不介意你看書。」

「或許明天晚上吧，」阿茲拉菲爾說完後，把床邊的蠟燭吹熄了。

房間裡忽然安靜下來讓人難以喘息，克羅里瞪著天花板想著這下該怎麼入睡。

最後終於，阿茲拉菲爾小小聲的問了：「親愛的？」

「嗯？」

「不是還有另一個傳統嗎？」

「有太多了，天使。」克羅里這麼說的同時正在給自己過度運作的大腦一點時間好重新分配資源運作。

阿茲拉菲爾輕輕的附上克羅里的手，而且感謝上帝，這次他一點都不難懂。「你知道我說的是哪一個。而雖然我知道人類一般來說都非常在意，但你認為貞潔是新婚之夜裡最重要的東西嗎？」

「那根本就不是真的，」克羅里說：「只是一些男人編造出來的胡說八道。貞潔可以是任何你想要的樣子。」他轉過頭看著阿茲拉菲爾：「那你怎麼想？」

「呃嗯，我只是在想——我們從來都沒有——我的意思是說，沒有像這樣。」

他們還真的不曾這樣。他還記得每一次自己親吻阿茲拉菲爾、每一次他讓阿茲拉菲爾像蛇一樣纏繞在他身上、每一次他在阿茲拉菲爾耳邊喘息然後高潮的時候。他們總是急急忙忙，非常迫切，還戒慎恐懼的怕被人類或天堂或地獄發現。

他們從來沒有_同床共枕_過。

「我可以嗎？」克羅里問著他的時後，窗外的月光是如此明亮灑落了整個房間，把阿茲拉菲爾的頭髮變成奪目的亮銀色。

「請你、」阿茲拉菲爾輕呼。

他們把手伸向彼此，接著像是從來沒有經驗那樣接吻，緩慢而謹慎又溫柔繾綣到克羅里快要無法承受。這一切都還不夠，阿茲拉菲爾敦促著克羅里趴到他身上，他們之間只隔著阿茲拉菲爾絲質的睡衣布料。

他用阿茲拉菲爾會喜歡的方式吻著他的頸側，接著終於觸碰到他顯然相當雄偉優美的胸部邊緣。

「_噢_、」阿茲拉菲爾輕呼，感覺到克羅里把他的罩衫從領口拉開，這樣他的嘴唇可以接觸到更多阿茲拉菲爾輕呼的肌膚，吻他、舔他、輕咬他，甚至好好的崇拜讚美他的身體。

「我可以好幾天就做這個。」克羅里抵在阿茲拉菲爾胸前悶聲說著，時不時吐舌在乳尖上滑過。

「我需要——」阿茲拉菲爾拱起自己的下身，要克羅里觸摸他，就在那裡，那件美好的睡裙還半敞在大腿邊，然後阿茲拉菲爾嗚咽著：「親愛的，噢拜託，我需要——」

「我知道。」雖然克羅里想把那件睡裙撕碎成其他什麼都好，他還是克制了這股衝動從衣料的邊緣伸手進去，安放在阿茲拉菲爾大腿根處，抵著那個溫暖、潮濕的中心點。

「噢！不要那麼小氣！」阿茲拉菲爾大膽的伸手握著克羅里。

「小氣？！」克羅里忍不住要抗議，但還是讓阿茲拉菲爾引導著他進到他裡面。「我有什麼時候_真的_讓你不滿意過了嗎？」

「讓我想想，」阿茲拉菲爾應嘴。同時他完美緊緊纏繞著克羅里，而克羅里緊張的盯著阿茲拉菲爾確認他的表情。

但顯而易見的是，他其實不需要擔心，因為阿茲拉菲爾看起來非常、非常享受。他嘴邊掛著柔軟的笑意，然後說：「嗯，不就是那次在巴賽隆納——」

「噢，我很抱歉，難道比起讓你_快活那麼多回_，我那時候應該要讓他們把你無形體化嗎？」

「你可以補償我啊。」語氣帶著就那麼點的害羞，阿茲拉菲爾提出這個建議。

「_補償你_。」克羅里氣呼呼的咕噥著，接著下身開始用一種人類原始的舞步移動起來，或許是出於本能，也可能他就是知道該怎麼一直讓阿茲拉菲爾呻吟得像是他一點都不想停下這一切，什麼都無法阻止他。他只有在試圖把手伸進彼此中間時稍微停下，在節奏越來越猛烈和不穩定的時候觸摸阿茲拉菲爾，阿茲拉菲爾幾乎是馬上哭喊並緊緊抓著他的肩膀，而克羅里依然挺進、挺進、挺進，阿茲拉菲爾緊緊纏繞他，然後——

「吾愛，」阿茲拉菲爾在他耳邊輕呼像是向他訴說一個秘密，克羅里沈吟了一聲後顫抖著深深射進他體內。

克羅里動也不動直到他整個人鬆懈下來，雙手環繞著阿茲拉菲爾，抱得緊緊的，因為他們沒有必要再分開。他可以就這樣緊抱著阿茲拉菲爾，讓那聲輕輕的_吾愛_迴盪在他四周。

當他們分開，只是為了調整姿勢好更舒服的纏繞在一起。阿茲拉菲爾溫柔撫著克羅里的頸背，直到克羅里墜入夢鄉。

* * *

克羅里醒來發現自己臉埋在天使雪白的大腿裡，阿茲拉菲爾則愜意的靠著床板閱讀，但他的頭髮卻是徹徹底底的一宗慘案。

哈！看起來簡直像是他栽進了什麼東西裡，但事實上卻是美好的一夜不是嗎？

「我知道你在偷笑。」阿茲拉菲爾眼皮抬也沒抬乾巴巴的說。

「誰在偷笑？」克羅里甕生甕氣的問，接著把臉在阿茲拉菲爾的腿上蹭了蹭，把他身上的睡裙弄皺。

「有人可能會猜你是不是有什麼值得這樣驕傲的，尾巴都翹了起來。」

「你跟我說啊，天使。」克羅里說完就把睡裙掀起來，鑽了進去。

這真的是，克羅里覺得，開始一天最完美的方法了。

稍後阿茲拉菲爾坐在一張奢華的長椅上等他，讓克羅里費了好一番苦心來整理他的頭髮。雖然那已經是很久很久以前的事，但他的手指還記得那些編髮辮錯綜複雜的技巧，接著當他完成的時候，有那麼愚蠢、美好的一瞬間——他想像自己化為一條小蛇，那他就可以纏繞進他夫人的髮辮裡，讓他們可以整天待在一起。

「克羅里？」阿茲拉菲爾問，但看到鏡子裡克羅里驚醒的表情，「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事。」克羅里說完馬上又插了一根髮針，因為不隨便找點其他事情做他會尷尬到原地爆炸。

接下來這件事就成為日常生活的一環了，他醒來，和阿茲拉菲爾好好來一場，接著整理他的頭髮和幫他著裝。他們會在市區裡到處走走，看看人類用他們的雙手和自由意志做了什麼：藝術、食物和音樂，所有的這些都非常美好。他們在回家前還是會去當地家族的地盤露個臉完成最低要求的工作量。然後隔天他們又會這樣子做一遍。

阿茲拉菲爾經過的時候每個人目光都會跟著他；他白金色的頭髮實在太吸引人了所有的藝術家都纏著克羅里問他家的夫人有沒有興趣去畫個肖像畫。地方士紳還會用手肘推推克羅里恭喜他可以與這麼美麗的女人結為夫妻。每當有人要辦活動的時候也總是會馬上想到他們。

不必躲躲藏藏的感覺真的是太好了，他可以買各式各樣的禮物送給阿茲拉菲爾：珠寶、洋裝，還有作工精緻到近乎透明的睡袍；這些東西讓阿茲拉菲爾笑著說：「噢親愛的，我不需要這麼多東西。」

「那我可以把哈密瓜塔收回。」克羅里提議。

「我們不必太心急。」阿茲拉菲爾生硬的回應。

那天非常完美，當地家族在庭院舉辦宴會，端給賓客的食物絕對遊走在禁奢條款（克羅里的其中一個好點子，他是這麼想的）的邊緣。而整場宴會下來阿茲拉菲爾都待在他身邊，他們一起喝酒、聽著音樂家演奏直到晚上，接著當阿茲拉菲爾把他拉到一邊跟他說現在該回家的時候，賓客們又笑又叫的打趣著送他們離開。他們在市區的街道上漫步，阿茲拉菲爾緊緊靠著克羅里，除了他的鞋子根本不是人穿的之外他也是有點醉了。他們在離家不遠的廣場停下，吃了有著蛋白霜裝飾的塔當點心——「義大利蛋白霜！」阿茲拉菲爾幸福的嘆息，就像在對克羅里暗示著什麼——然後克羅里在他嘴邊吻走了一點碎屑。

接著一切就在他們到家的那一刻突然結束，有封信就冷冷地落在阿茲拉菲爾的梳妝台正中央上。

克羅里覺得自己的心就在阿茲拉菲爾拿起信的瞬間被緊緊握住。燒了它，他想大喊，燒掉，不要讀，但同時他也很清楚阿茲拉菲爾永遠不會這麼做。

「信上寫什麼？」克羅里再也忍不住了。

「我得去倫敦。」他說，這句話好像沒什麼問題，但他看起來完全被嚇壞了。

克羅里還沒收到任何命令，「那我們收拾行李就出發吧！」他想要安撫阿茲拉菲爾，慢慢地靠近他像是接近一匹嚇壞的馬。

「不行！」阿茲拉菲爾卻馬上反對，他看起來像是馬上就要哭出來。「我、恐怕我得自己去，只有我一個。」

「一個人？」克羅里喘不過氣的再複誦一次。

阿茲拉菲爾緊咬著唇點點頭，接著他張開手臂緊緊抱著克羅里，「注意安全，」焦急地輕呼著：「噢我親愛的，注意安全。」

「安全——天使，等等，告訴我——」

「我不能，」阿茲拉菲爾說，接著克羅里感覺到滾燙的淚珠滴在他脖子上。

所以就這樣了嗎？就這樣結束了？阿茲拉菲爾不是他的，不是真的——他屬於_天堂_，從各方面來說這才算數。

克羅里在阿茲拉菲爾額邊印了一個吻後說：「你自己也要注意安全，一根羽毛都不要少，你聽到了嗎？我會盡我所能地跟上你。」

他不想放手，但阿茲拉菲爾很快就退回去。「克羅里，」他看起來就和克羅里感覺的一樣心痛，而克羅里無法忍受這個。他慎重的吻了阿茲拉菲爾好一會兒，因為這恐怕是他們的最後一次，接著阿茲拉菲爾就離開了。

克羅里站在那裡看著他離開直到再也看不見為止，然後他獨自躺在他們的婚床上，淌著淚。

看來蜜月現在是真真正正地結束了。

* * *

[1]阿茲只說了「when in rome do」後面的 as the romans do他忘了， 但就是入境隨俗的意思

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來是覺得停在這裡很殘忍，但我真的翻不完啦XD  
下一章應該就會直奔happy ending吧（我希望


	5. Chapter 5

好不容易抵達倫敦前克羅里還煞費苦心地先到西班牙繞了好大一圈才入境，但那個時候所有的事情都已經變了。

阿茲拉菲爾表示想要慎重挑選他們的會面點，以前那些用各種牽強藉口觸碰彼此的日子都不再有；阿茲拉菲爾並沒有真的抗拒靠近他，但也再也不會像以前那樣自然的接觸。

阿茲拉菲爾的婚戒也不見蹤影；而克羅里的則一直都放在他口袋裡。

但畢竟有一部分的阿茲拉菲爾總好過完全沒有，一旦他說服了阿茲拉菲爾重新規劃好他們的_協議_，他認為時間久了就會慢慢好轉。但事實完全不是這樣——阿茲拉菲爾終究和他保持了一個手臂遠的距離，這一切只讓克羅里越來越迫切渴望如何可以更進一步。

他無法說自己在接下來的幾個世紀還保有什麼自尊心，他甚至付錢讓人類去留意阿茲拉菲爾的狀況，這並不是因為克羅里害怕和天堂正面衝突，但如果自己害阿茲拉菲爾被處罰那才是他最害怕看見的，雖然這種情況也讓他可以放手去做自己_可以_做的。說到這，事實上，這就是他可以從倫敦追蹤阿茲拉菲爾到巴士底的原因，而且，噢！他實在不該這麼迫切地想要拯救阿茲拉菲爾，但只要看一眼阿茲拉菲爾愉快的表情、看一眼他身上的華服，他就知道自己肯定是沒救了。

但他們再也沒有討論過佛羅倫斯，提都沒有提過，直到他們在攝政時期[1]的音樂晚會上巧遇那次。

克羅里戴著象徵寡婦身份的黑色面紗，在阿茲拉菲爾看來半遮面的紗網在他臉上是相當嫵媚的。但附近的人們想到喪服代表的意味時都非常坐立不安，同時卻又頗為嫉妒，因為他真的太美麗了。同時也有一些批評的目光圍繞著他，畢竟一般正在哀悼的人不會出現在這種社交場合，至少不該就這樣顯眼的站在派對裡。

克羅里當時正在和一個顯然不怎麼想參加這場舞會的年輕女性對話，他把他們手上的檸檬水換成酒精濃度更高一點的飲料，因為這似乎是唯一能讓他們忍受這一切的方法。接著他從她肩膀看過去，就看到阿茲拉菲爾在那裡，因為對上視線而燦爛的對他笑著。

「莫布雷小姐，」克羅里說，「容我向你介紹菲爾先生？」

禮貌性地打了招呼後，阿茲拉菲爾杵在那裡，不知怎麼的有點尷尬地扭著手指。

「兩位是怎麼認識的？」顯然快被他們之間莫名的無聲張力的悶死莫布雷小姐，忍不住要打破這片沈默。

「菲爾先生和亡夫曾經非常親近。」克羅里這麼回，然後笑得正好有那麼點刻薄。

阿茲拉菲爾的臉馬上縮了起來。

「你一定很想念他。」莫布雷小姐靜靜的說。

而克羅里幾乎是竭盡所能的殘酷，「每一天，」他輕聲得近乎耳語：「都非常的想念。」

這句話讓阿茲拉菲爾紅了眼框。

「我們曾經很幸福。」克羅里說這句話的時候，語氣和表情都充滿了嚮往和渴望。

「他們確實是。」阿茲拉菲爾哽咽地說，他因為克羅里認為他不在乎而看輕了自己感到受傷——克羅里認為自己是他們分開後唯一受傷的那一個。

「抱歉請讓我們單獨說點話。」克羅里隨後支開了莫布雷小姐，挽著阿茲拉菲爾的手臂走向陽台，那是一個他們可以安心談話的黑暗角落，不會被其他人或_哪一邊_發現。

阿茲拉菲爾整理好情緒後說：「你戴著你的戒指。」

「那對日子對我來說意義重大。」克羅里全心全意、認真的這麼認為。

這一切讓阿茲拉菲爾隨時就要哭了出來。

克羅里無法承受這個，「噓，」他戴著手套的拇指從阿茲拉菲爾臉頰上抹去一滴眼淚。「我沒有怪你。」

「但我怪我自己。」

「別這樣，」克羅里說：「看在我的份上，如果這對你來說有任何意義。」

「當然有意義！」阿茲拉菲爾給了他一個含淚的笑容，「噢親愛的，你怎麼會以為我會對其他人——」

「沒有人，」克羅里突然惡狠狠的說：「告訴我沒有其他人。」

「從來就沒有其他人，」阿茲拉菲爾說：「以後也不會有。我們不是約好了嗎？」

「我們約好的。」克羅里說完後，覺得心中有什麼東西開始綻放。

感覺像是希望。

「在我走之前再吻我一次。」

「我們不能……」阿茲拉菲爾說：「親愛的，你無法想像我們給自己惹上了什麼樣的麻煩，更別說人類會散播的醜聞——」

「就讓他們去說，」克羅里真的不在乎，「他們能對我做什麼？我都已經墮落了。」

「原諒我，親愛的，但我真的不希望知道……」阿茲拉菲爾輕輕握著克羅里的左手彎下腰，印了一個吻在婚戒上。

克羅里再次目送他離開，同時不覺得這次有比佛羅倫斯好受任何一點。

他離開派對的步伐還是維持了某種程度上的輕快，但絕對不會是他慷慨的把潘趣酒搬上桌之前。

* * *

威爾[2]的那句台詞是什麼？真愛無坦途。以他們這個例子來說，比較像是克羅里一路打著嗝打算躺在賣聖水的店裡，有必要的話還會為它們挺身而出，然後對外有很大一部分呢，克羅里還講了一大堆違心的話，而他認為阿茲拉菲爾也是這樣。

很奇妙，原來你可以深深愛著一個人同時想用酒精把他們淹死。

克羅里隔天想要登門道歉，卻發現書店外有兩個年輕男子在討論八卦，同時和他的視線一樣看向窗戶裡。

「但他是最出色的舞者！」其中一個邊說還邊笑了起來，「每個人都在想——你知道，」

「那他們什麼時候有機會啊？」另一個則刺探回去。

「弗萊迪說他試過，而且那真的是_非常了不起_。」

克羅里把花束扔在街上，馬上打道回府睡上極度鬱悶的一覺。

那次幾乎睡了八十年，他醒來的時候其實對於睡了這麼久有點尷尬。加上想到那兩個小伙子可能是在討論店裡的其他人而不是阿茲拉菲爾，畢竟他其實根本不跳舞。這下可就大大扭轉了這八十年……現在他覺得這整件事都很丟臉了，阿茲拉菲爾又不能說謊不然他會墮落的啊。

而他可能對於補償阿茲拉菲爾這件事有點做過頭了。走進教堂可算是某種_宣示_，在這之後他的鞋底燙了整整三年。但想到阿茲拉菲爾搭著他的車回店裡一路上那個害羞欣喜的笑容？克羅里認為是值得的。

克羅里也沒有就此打住，他們之後又開始一起花更多時間陪伴彼此，一起吃晚餐、看電影、在公園散步，阿茲拉菲爾還是很小心，但他也越來越容易被說服一起做點什麼消磨時間。在某一部很特別的電影之後，克羅里隔天特地出門買了一件皮夾克、白T恤和摩托車，在書店門口催動引擎隆隆作響。

阿茲拉菲爾推開店門，本來是要警告他別在店門口撒野——看啊，引擎很_有趣_的——卻站在門口瞠目結舌。

「嗨天使，」克羅里騎在機車上對他打招呼，「兜風嗎？」

「搭_這個_？」阿茲拉菲爾問這句時，他的語氣是不敢置信的，但克羅里的記憶宮殿中他這個的表情在佛羅倫斯時常常看到，意思是：_噢好啊拜託，只要你再加把勁說服我_。

「嗯，如果你想要嘍。」克羅里假裝自己非常的自然、非常的_無所謂_，「這有點危險，所以你在後座要緊緊抱著我。」

阿茲拉菲爾開始搔著自己的頭髮裝忙，「呃嗯，我想既然你都特地過來了。」

克羅里拍拍身後的座位，把大腿撇得更開。

這就是為什麼最後阿茲拉菲爾緊緊抱著他還在耳邊尖叫的原因。雖然不是他一開始想要的方式，但沒關係，他還是挺滿意的。

「你會把我們都無形體化的！」阿茲拉菲爾在克羅里急轉彎的時候大喊。

「安啦！」克羅里吼回去，「及時行樂啊，天使！」

而最讓人驚訝的是，阿茲拉菲爾辦到了。他幾乎要融化在克羅里身上，臉頰貼著克羅里的肩膀。他們停在一間克羅里絕對無法再自己找到，但阿茲拉菲爾好像知道的餐廳。食物相當美味，阿茲拉菲爾也有那麼點和他調情的意思，克羅里胸口裡的希望正以奸佞的節奏呼之欲出。

結束晚餐後，克羅里問：「載你回去？如果你想搭計程車，我不會越界的。」

阿茲拉菲爾潤了潤唇後說：「……我們走長一點那條路吧。」

回憶起那晚：溫暖的晚風吹拂過髮梢，阿茲拉菲爾緊緊抱著他——或許真愛之路不是那麼平坦，但不表示當中沒有美好得如此要命的部分。

* * *

世界末日要來了，而阿茲拉菲爾走了。

克羅里坐在酒吧裡，自言自語：「我以為我們會有更多時間。」

難道這不是對他們最殘忍的意外嗎？他們本來有全世界的時間，直到這一刻一切都結束了。之前他在阿茲拉菲爾的幫助下暗藏了聖水，本打算好好規劃這一整天並說服阿茲拉菲爾加入_他這邊_。

不是天堂，也絕對不會是地獄。就只有他，只有他們自己。

「我以為我們可以回到那時候，總有一天。」心已碎，克羅里一口氣把剩下的酒乾了好再追加一杯。

就在這個時候，奇蹟發生，阿茲拉菲爾就在這裡：並沒有消逝，只是恰好無形體化而已，而且對他叨念著塔德菲爾什麼什麼的東西。克羅里此時幾乎要被自己的情緒淹沒，就像那時候他在二戰勝利紀念日那天的特拉法加廣場上從阿茲拉菲爾那偷了一個吻，他幾乎可以感覺到那天海風的濕度——安心同時又震驚還有讓人暈眩的喜悅。

阿茲拉菲爾終於選了他們這一邊，而克羅里絕對不會讓他失望的。

* * *

這非常有風險。

「如果行不通呢？」克羅里質問，「我想他們今天——昨天？才剛消滅了你，我要說的是，我拯救世界可不是為了要失去你自己獨活！」

阿茲拉菲爾看起來極度讓人火大的平靜，畢竟這是他的主意，「會成功的。阿格尼斯說會，而且她從來沒有錯過。親愛的，一次也沒有。」

克羅里在他面前來回踱步，「但如果——」

「吾愛，」阿茲拉菲爾打斷他，「如果你不相信她，那你願意相信我嗎？我知道這就是我們該做的。」

「為什麼你可以這麼肯定？」

「我拯救世界可不是為了要失去你自己獨活。」

「技術上來說不是我們兩個救的。」

阿茲拉菲爾給了他一個同時厭煩又極為溫柔的表情，「會成功的。快點，過來吧！」他伸出雙手摟著克羅里，「注意安全。」像是他幾百年前那樣，在克羅里耳邊輕呼。

阿茲拉菲爾抬起臉來索吻，克羅里欣然同意，傾其所有急切的渴望和熱情在當中。

接著克羅里看著他自己的臉，現在是行動的時候了。

* * *

他們用香檳舉杯慶祝的時候，阿茲拉菲爾全身上下都_輕飄飄的_。

克羅里始終看著他，臉上掛滿無可救藥的微笑，不斷用香檳把空杯填滿。然後他們一直說一直說一直說，就像以前那樣，每次見面之間可能都過了好幾百年，有好多好多話可以說。

晚餐撤桌後，他們點的甜點多到讓人有罪惡感，而也是在這個時候克羅里才發現阿茲拉菲爾有多坐立不安。

「你還好嗎親愛的？」克羅里這樣問，幾乎順利達陣。但好吧，最後幾個音其實有點啞。

阿茲拉菲爾滿臉通紅的瞪著他不說話，糾結了一段時間後才從口袋裡拿出什麼緊緊握在拳頭裡。

克羅里也鼓起勇氣伸出手掌，阿茲拉菲爾在他掌心落下了某個東西：是阿茲拉菲爾的婚戒，金蛇纏繞成環，像以前一樣閃耀——好久、好久以前。

在他有辦法發出聲音問這究竟是怎麼回事之前，阿茲拉菲爾先發制人說：「幫我戴上。」

克羅里試著要組織出文字、說一句話，但最後只能發出一連串無意義的噪音，接著他握著阿茲拉菲爾的手把戒治套回去，然後噢——噢大事不妙，他真的快要哭出來了。

阿茲拉菲爾也是一樣，但他淚眼之餘還是笑著對他說：「我想雖然你應該沒——」

「就在這裡，」克羅里從口袋裡也拿出自己的戒指，「它一直都在口袋裡，以防萬一。」

阿茲拉菲爾把戒指套上克羅里的手指，不像上一次帶給他們的悲傷回憶，現在所有的悲傷悔恨都已經到盡頭了。

他們握著彼此的手，湊向前要接吻的瞬間，克羅里忍不住要坦白一件事：「我為你買了一棟小屋。」

「你說什麼？」阿茲拉菲爾驚訝得抬高了眉毛。

「我們不用住在那裡，如果你想要的話，可以當作度假小屋就好。」克羅里開始連珠砲似的講個不停，「或是度蜜月！除非你比較想——我們可以回去佛羅倫斯？」

「我確定小屋會很完美的。」阿茲拉菲爾說完後吻了他，就在所有人類面前，而且根據推測，也在偉大的_她_的面前。

「我還放了很多書在裡面！」克羅里向他打包票。

阿茲拉菲爾回以一個足以徹底融化他的溫柔微笑，「那你會在裡面嗎？」

「_會啊_？」

「那對我來說就足夠了。」阿茲拉菲爾又吻了他一次，再一次、又一次，直到克羅里為了站起來把他拉開，接著有人奇蹟似的結了帳，他們歪歪扭扭的走向這個世界，兩個人一起。

* * *

[1]1811年至1820年間，喬治亞晚期因為在位的喬治三世身心狀態不佳，由王儲喬治四世兼任攝政王代理國政。

[2]指威廉莎士比亞，而「真愛無坦途」出自《仲夏夜之夢》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次算是嘗試翻比較甜蜜(肉麻?)一點的文章，雖然中間有些段落不盡人意…呃，但最後這章有做了比較多語意修正的嘗試和努力 : D  
我不小心在這邊打了錯誤的顏文字導致後記變成亂碼……  
總之也可以回到原文的最後看看，作者有整理了一些同人圖和相關衍生的連結喔！


End file.
